


Tied Up In red

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I saw them I thought of you. Red is your color, yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up In red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ouatkinkmeme . The prompt: _I don't know about anyone else, but ever since Emma agreed to repay Mr. Gold with a favor at a later date, I've been wanting to see something with them. In this case, I'd like to see any kink with Mr. Gold demanding Emma of his "favor." I think it's pretty obvious what kind of favor I have in mind. lol._ Many thanks to miss_peg for her beta skills and time! (All remaining mistakes are mine.)

She should have known better. She did know better. Emma sighed and hung up the phone with more force than was strictly necessary to end the call.

“Everything okay?” Mary dried her hands on a dishtowel and laid it across the dish rack to dry.  


Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off the stress headache that was sure to come on before the end of the night. “Yeah. That was Mr. Gold.” Emma hesitated a moment before continuing, unable to keep it to herself after seeing the tilt of Mary’s head and the concern of her smile. “I owe him a favor for helping me out a few days ago.”

“Oh.” Mary’s response was non-committal, but Emma could read the question on her face.

“He asked me to dinner.” Emma avoided meeting the other woman’s eyes and ducked her head. “Tonight.”

“Oh!” Mary covered her mouth with her hand and then lowered it quickly, unable to hide her stunned expression. “Well that’s…”

“Maybe I should cancel?” Emma clenched her teeth and continued. “It’s not the type of thing I was expecting from him, you know?”

Mary reached for Emma’s hand and squeezed it a moment before letting go. “You should go. Mr. Gold is mostly harmless. I mean, he’s a little off. And very rich.” She shrugged and pointed to the nearest wall. “He owns almost every building in town.”

“He’s your land lord?”

“Yes. I’ve never had a problem with him.” Mary shrugged. “Mostly I think he’s lonely.”

“Aren’t we all.” Emma rolled her eyes and stood up straighter. “I’ll go get ready; he said he’d be here at eight. Any advice on what to wear for a night out in Storybrooke?”  


Mary smiled and shook her head. “Something nice. A dress if you have one.”  


Emma nodded in thanks and went in search of her suitcase.  
\---  


When she emerged from the bathroom an hour later in her all-purpose, little black dress her roommate was nowhere to be found. So much for moral support. Emma checked her reflection in the mirror again and frowned. Her first date in months and it wasn’t with the hottie Sherriff who had been flirting with her since the first day she came to town. No, instead she got asked out by the short, creepy guy that she couldn’t say no to because of a promise she made to a desperate woman she barely knew. And Henry. She mustn’t forget Henry, she reminded herself.  


One day that kid was going to owe her big, she mused. Her life had never been so completely out of her control before. It was both frustrating and exhilarating at the same time. Maybe she should thank Henry for that the next time she saw him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell. Emma took a deep breath to settle her nerves and opened the door.

“Good evening, Miss Swan.” Mr. Gold inclined his head and did a weird little bow. He was dressed in a well cut blazer and jeans, casual but nice at the same time. Before Emma could respond he handed her a small gift bag, expertly done up with a bow and tissue paper.

“Uhm, thanks.” Emma held the bag away from her like it was a bomb that could detonate at any second. She wasn’t used to getting gifts from people, especially strangers.

Mr. Gold pushed the door open wide and walked in like he owned the place. He did own the place, Emma reminded herself. “Come in. I need to get my shoes on and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Wonderful. Open that first, if you please.” His smile was positively predatory.

Emma closed the door and opened the bag, careful of the delicate paper. Inside was a pair of black thigh high stockings with elegant embroidery in red that circled the top. Along with elastic to hold them up there was a red ribbon that tied into small bows at the back. She wanted to open her fingers and drop them, but at the last second she reconsidered.

He was testing her, playing some kind of game that she didn’t know the rules to yet. “These are lovely, thank you.” She waited to see what he would say, her fingers swathed in sheer silk.

“When I saw them I thought of you. Red is your color, yes?” Gold circled her, eying her from head to toe. “Will you wear them tonight?”

A challenge. Emma steeled herself before answering, making sure she looked him directly in the eye. “Sure, why not?” She sat on the edge of the couch and pulled the stockings up her leg, one and then the other with quick, efficient movements. The skirt of her dress never moved past her thighs and she didn’t look away from Gold once. “They fit perfectly.” It took some effort to tie the ribbons in the back, but damned if she’d ask for his assistance.

“I knew they would. I have an eye for these things.” He placed his hands in his pockets and blinked at her nonchalantly.

Oh, he was good. Emma smoothed down her skirt and put on her shoes, a sensible pair of heels, and walked to the door. “Shall we?” He followed her outside and grasped her elbow once they were on the street, steering her to the left.

“My place is down the block, we can walk there.”

Emma smirked and allowed him to lead her down the sidewalk. “How convenient.”

He answered her with a smirk of his own, “Quite.”  
\---  


His house was smaller than she expected. It was a modest brick two story on a corner lot surrounded on three sides by trees. Mr. Gold walked in companionable silence beside her; the night sounds of the town and the occasional thump of his cane on the pavement the only interruption to their private musings.

“You cooked?” Emma glanced from the house to Gold and back again, trying to gauge how quickly she could be back at Mary’s apartment, this night nothing more than a fleeting memory.

“Yes, I did. I hope you enjoy what I’ve prepared.” He led the way to the covered front porch and paused to open the door. Emma noticed again how no one in this town locked their doors. It wasn’t something she thought she would ever get used to.

The inside of his house was warm and smelled wonderful. The living room was dominated by a large stone fireplace, and a fire crackled merrily within. A dining room table set for two sat in the center of the room covered in a red tablecloth with a pair of glowing candlesticks in the middle. There were several covered dishes, but the first course was already served and waiting.

His voice in her ear startled her more than she wanted to admit. “Have a seat, Miss Swan.” He pulled out a chair and helped her sit down before sitting opposite her.  


“Call me Emma.” The smell of the food made her stomach grumble and she flushed in embarrassment. “This looks delicious… Mr. Gold.” She hesitated for a moment. Calling him by his last name seemed so formal now that they were sitting together about to enjoy a meal.

Gold pursed his lips and unfolded his linen napkin with a snap before placing it on his lap. “My given name is rather hard to pronounce. It’s been in the family for centuries.”  


Emma waited for him to continue and when he didn’t she shrugged and began to eat. “Where are you from?” She asked between spoonfuls of soup.

“Here and there.” He poured them each a glass of wine.

“How very evasive,” She remarked, taking a hearty swallow of wine. It was the best thing she had ever tasted and she hummed approvingly without realizing it. “I get the feeling we could talk all night and I wouldn’t learn anything about you.”

“Well that would depend, wouldn’t it?” He downed his entire glass and refilled it.  
Emma took another sip, considering before she asked, “On what exactly?”

Gold laughed and leaned forward, meeting her gaze above the candlelight. “On which questions you asked, of course.”

“Of course,” Emma countered, light-headed from the wine. She decided to try again, despite her earlier dread; she was starting to enjoy herself. “What is it you really do for a living? Baby broker? Drug trafficking? Insider trading? Kidnappings for profit?”

“Oh, Emma. You wound me.” Gold placed his hand on his chest and feigned a look of utter sadness before answering. “I help people.”

It took all of her will power not to choke on her next drink of wine. “Really? You expect me to believe that?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” He countered.

Emma continued eating, needing something to do with her hands. The itch to pull out her handcuffs and wrestle him to the floor was becoming overwhelming. As charming as he appeared, her instincts were setting off alarm bells. “Ashley. Her baby. The fact that you own most of this town, and everyone in it fears you.”

“I think you mistake respect with fear.” They had moved on to the next course, uncovering the dishes and carving their steaks as they talked. “I’m a businessman.”

“I thought you said you helped people.” She countered.

“When I met Ashley she asked me to find a good home for her unborn child. I saw to it that she would be compensated handsomely for her trouble. I assisted her in finding employment and a place to live when her family turned her out due to her pregnancy.” His voice remained calm, but his accent became more pronounced.

Where was he from? England or Ireland. The lilt of his voice had a musical quality, almost soothing in its way. Scotland, he was definitely from Scotland she decided. “And how much money were you going to make on the deal?” She asked.

“Not a penny more than is allowed by state law.” He pushed his plate aside and folded his hands on the table. “There is no crime in making a living, Emma.”

“But your motivation wasn’t entirely altruistic.” Her hunger sated, she sat back and studied the man in front of her. Calm settled over her and she no longer wanted to be at odds with him. Maybe she had misjudged him all along.

Gold pushed back from the table and produced a pair of red ribbons from the air in front of him. Apparently he was a magician too.

“I never claimed it was.” He lengthened the ribbons, weaving them between his fingers in a mesmerizing dance. “But I enjoy that you make a habit of judging people’s motives when your own are questionable at best.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emma tried to swallow, only to find her mouth bone dry. “I’m here because…” Her voice trailed off and she reached again for her wine glass.

“You are here to help your son. You are here to set right all the wrongs in this place.” He stood up and walked to her side of the table. “And ultimately you are here because I brought you here.”

Emma tried to stand, only to find that her legs wouldn’t obey her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Something was wrong, not only had she lost control of the conversation, she had lost control of the entire situation.

Gold stood over her, the red ribbons dangling from his hand. “Time for dessert.” His eyes glinted in the firelight and his teeth flashed white when he smiled.

“I couldn’t eat another bite, thanks.” She tried again to stand and failed to move at all. Panic seized her heart as she tried to figure out what was happening to her.

“Oh no, not for you. I’ll eat it all myself, I assure you. I’m famished. Not that you won’t enjoy it as well.” He clasped one of her hands in his and tied the ribbon around her wrist ending in a loopy bow, and then he did the same for the other. “I knew red was your color. I love being right.”

Emma’s hands dropped to her lap, immobile. The length of material was sumptuous, made of silk or something similar. These were real ribbons, not the cheap wide ones found in Wal-Mart or the thin stiff ones used to hold balloons. No, the red decorating her wrists were the kind little girl’s used to tie up their hair. They were the color of fresh blood welling from a deep wound.  


“I’m not amused, Mr. Gold.” She forced herself to relax. She had underestimated him that was all. She was in control, she refused not to be.

He pushed her chair back from the table, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Then I’ll tell you a story, Miss Swan. You’ll like this one, it’s a fairy tale.” His breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck and sent shivers down her spine. Her response surprised her. Part of her wanted to fight this, get up and walk away. But if she was honest with herself she knew that another part of her wanted to stay and hear what he had to say. One day her curiosity would be the end of her.

“I’m listening.” Emma lifted her chin and waited.

Gold kneeled before her, studying her face. “Once upon a time there was a princess who would do anything to protect her baby daughter and save her kingdom from destruction.” He gripped her knees and traced his fingers along the top of her stocking clad legs. His hands were warm where he touched her, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake.

“This princess got a bargain, you see. For the price of her daughter’s name she bought what she needed.” With fingers spread wide he pushed her knees apart and lifted the edge of her dress, exposing her thighs and underwear. “What the princess didn’t realize was that by giving away her daughter’s name she also gave away all power over the child.”

Emma tried to stifle a moan as his hands continued to travel up over her hips followed by his mouth. When he spoke again the vibration of his voice sent slivers of pleasure through her body. “I’ve waited so long for just a taste.”

It was hard to believe what he was saying; his hands and mouth were distracting her. “So it’s true then, all the stories I’ve been told?” Her mind was reeling, there was no way it was even a possibility.

“I would never lie to you.” He hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and pulled them down over her stockings and shoes, leaving her exposed. Before she could even think to protest his mouth was on her, licking a long stripe across her cunt followed by tiny flicks of his tongue against her clit.

Someone was crying out and it took Emma a few minutes to realize it was her. Gold continued to explore her with his lips and tongue, at times using his whole mouth, his hands gripping her hips and tilting her back so he could spread her legs further; push his tongue deeper into her.  


Her body quaked in response, held captive by Gold’s ribbons she was helpless to do anything but throw her head back and pray he didn’t stop. Heat pooled low in her belly as she started to come apart. She was close, so close.

His voice rang in her ears at the end, as his fingers caused friction where his mouth had been. “Do you believe in destiny, Emma? Because I do. You were destined to be mine, given over to me by your mother before you were even born.”

The truth of his words struck home as she came hard around his fingers, her hair stuck to her face and her body unable to move, even as her skin tingled in aftershocks of pleasure. Gold blinked up at her and licked his lips before standing and throwing her across his shoulders and carrying her up the stairs. “Welcome to my happily ever after Miss Swan. There’s no reason you shouldn’t be happy as well.”


End file.
